<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crystal Rogues by Wishflare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159621">The Crystal Rogues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare'>Wishflare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon), Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, F/F, Gen, Mild Gore, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the young age of 5 moons, the son of a kittypet and a rogue named Steven was sent to live with The Crystal Rogues to train with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The sticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have NO IDEA how to write a fic about anything but I made plans for this so here we go-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"STEVEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Pearldance squawked as she grabbed her stick and swung it at the badger that was attacking their base. "But Pearldance! I wanna help!" Steven whined. "ITS TOO DANGEROUS! YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO FIGHT YET!" Pearldance said as she struggled against the badger. Amethyst pulled out her vine whip and Garneteyes tied some rocks to her front paws. Garneteyes started pummeling the badger while Amethyst tied her whip around one of its legs, pulling it into a hole, sealing it off.</p><p> "YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!" Steven ran over and started jumping up and down. "Aw thanks bud, we try." Amethyst said. "Could you guys teach me some fighting moves?" Steven asked, still amazed. "Later." Garneteyes said. Steven nodded, smiling. "But for now you should get some rest, it's getting late." Garneteyes licked behind Steven's ear and sent him off to bed. The next day when Steven got up he went to the Gems. "A few days ago Sadie told me that her twolegs got her a new type of food, could I go over and try some? So.. can I?" Steven asked, hoping they wouldnt deny him. "Garneteyes! You're not gonna let him keep eating that crow food are you?" Pearl asked. Garnet smiled and nodded. "As long as you're back by sunhigh."  Garneteyes told him. "GARNETEYES!" Pearldance shouted, Amethyst was just laughing as Garneteyes sent Steven off. "OHHHHH YOU JUST GOT SHUT DOWN!" Amethyst remarked as she kept laughing. "Bye guys! See you in a bit!" </p><p>Steven started his walk to the twolegplace, once he got there he jumped the fence. "Hi Sadie! Hi Lars!" Steven ran over to the kittypets. "Oh hey Steven! Are you here to check out the food? It's actually really good!" Sadie asked, amused by the young cat's enthusiasm, Lars just grumbled something and plopped down in the grass, his noisy collar jingling. "Yes please." Steven grinned, licking his chomps. Sadie went inside the twoleg den and pushed out a bowl of kittypet food to Steven. He ate it, thanking them both as he went back to the base.</p><p>The only cat at the base was Pearldance, she was sorting some trinkets. "Hi Pearldance!" He bursted in, Pearldance jumped in surprise. "Oh my stars Steven you scared me!" Pearldance turned around to face him. "What'cha doing Pearldance?" Steven asked as he went over to see what she was doing. "Nothing!-" she hid the items. "It looks like you're doing something." He said dryly. "I'm just..." Pearldance sighed "Sorting your mother's things..." she looked away. "Mom's stuff! Can I see?" Steven didnt know much about his mother other than that she was the leader of the crystal rogues and died when he was born, he still felt like everyone blamed him for it. </p><p>"Oh alright..." Pearldance sighed, letting him look through the stuff, it was all just shiny rocks and twoleg jewelry but there was something else. "What's this? Why did she have a broken stick?" Steven asked as he pawed at the sharp half stick. "Oh! That was what she would fight with!" Pearldance rolled the stick to herself. "Its a shame that it broke...if only I could find the other half.." Pearldance sighed sadly. "Does it have a bunch of star shaped carvings in it? I think I found something like that on the way to dad's house!" Steven exclaimed. "Oh yes! That's it! Could you bring me to it? Oh this will be so exciting! Maybe you could even start fighting with it like your mother did!" Pearldance said, on the brink of happy tears. "Yeah! Let's go!" Steven didnt really understand why she was so happy but he was happy if she was happy.</p><p>They set out to go find the other half, determined to get it. "Pearldance... Do you think mom would be proud of me..? From all your stories she sounded great..." Steven hoped that his mother was proud of him. Pearldance didnt answer, she just kept walking, picking up the pace. "Pearldance slow down! I cant keep up with you!" Steven ran after her. "I'm sorry Steven I'm just so excited for you to learn how to use sticks!" They kept looking around, they didnt find anything actually worthwhile. "But you said it was around here! Steven did you lie?" Pearldance asked. </p><p>"No! I thought it was here! I saw it last time!" Steven defended himself. Pearldance glared at him, tears then coming to her eyes. "Steven.. let's just go back to the base..." Pearldance said. "But-" Pearldance cut him off. "Now..." Steven sighed and followed her. Once they got back they were met by Amethyst and Garneteyes. "Woah, what happened to you t-" Amethyst looked at the broken stick in Pearldance's mouth. "Oh..." Amethyst looked away, Garneteyes just sighed, sending Steven to his nest, he sighed, hoping Pearldance wasnt mad at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cool cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven hangs out with Lars and friends<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AKA<br/>Lars and the cool cats</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven was over at the twolegplace talking to Lars and just annoying him again, the gems were gone so he thought he would stop by Sadie and Larses nest. "Steven shut your trap!" Lars whispered as he batted Steven on the nose. "Why?" Steven asked loudly. "Because! The coolest cat in the twolegplace is coming into our fence!" Lars whisper yelled as he turned to smile at Buck, pushing Steven behind him. "H-hey Buck! How are you doing..?" Lars said. "Hey, I'm doing just fine, but anyways would you wanna come take a walk through the forest with my friends? I heard theres a few cool places to go." Buck asked. "Of course Buck! What time?" Lars was hoping it was soon. "How about moonhigh? Oh also, bring that Steven kid, he's a real cool guy yknow." Buck told him. "Sure..." Lars forced a smile, knowing that Steven would probably embarrass him.<br/>
"So Buck, where should we go?" Jenny asked, padding along the forest. "Wherever the flow takes us." Buck answered. "Yeah, what Buck said." Lars said, trying too hard to be cool. "Hey have you guys ever tried mice? They're really good." Steven chimed in. "No, but I'd love to try one." Jenny said, looking at the birds. "I once caught one but my owner took it away before I could eat it." Sourcream said sadly. "Oh pfft, I could catch one for us easy." Lars said, stalking a mouse, although his form was very wrong. Lars punced on the mouse but it got away. Lars groaned. "Here, let me try, the gems have only really taught me the stance but I think I can do this..." Steven started stalking a mouse, when the time was right he pounced, catching the mouse. "Woah! Steven you're a natural!" Jenny said excitedly and amazed. "Yeah, you really showed that mouse who's boss." Sourcream congratulated. "Oh ha, thanks guys I've been practicing... Anyways, who's up to try some?" Steven asked, pushing the mouse to the others. Once they all took a bite they continued on.</p><p>"Oh! Look at this plant! It smells good enough to eat!" Jenny ran over to a pointy looking plant, the others following. "Woah hey guys no! The rogues told me this plant is-" Stevn was cut off by Buck. "Look Steven, it's probably nothing, and plus it smells good so why dont we eat it? And plus it's just berries, how bad could it be?" Buck said. "Yeah, what a buzzkill." Lars added. The cool cats started egging on Jenny to eat one, she ate one of the bright red berries. The other cats followed, everyone other than Lars and Steven. The cats started dropping to the ground. "I knew this would happen! Lars help me carry them!" Steven cried, tears in his eyes. "Steven what happened to them!" Lars picked Jenny up on his back. "Those were deathberries! Pearldance warned me about them!" Steven said as he picked Sourcream up on his back and started dragging Buck down the hill. "Wait! Theres a patch of yarrow down there! Lars go get me some!" Steven panicked. "Okay!" Lars dropped Jenny and ran down to the yarrow patch, he picked up a mouthful, bringing it back up to Steven. Steven took the yarrow, forcing it into Jenny's mouth, he did the same with the other two. </p><p>"Hey, thanks for saving us back there... We should have listened to you.." Jenny apologized as Steven walked them all home. "Yeah, thanks, we would have died." Sourcream added. "You guys should than Lars, not me, he's the one who got the yarrow for me, I couldnt have done it without him." Steven told them. "No, it was Steven's quick thinking that saved you all, I can't take credit for his work." Lars said, looking away. "Thank you, both of you." Buck thanked them as he led the other cats to their yard. "Bye Steven! Bye lars!" They all said. "Bye guys!" Steven brought Lars into his and Sadie's yard. Steven got ready to say goodbye when Lars pushed into his chest, basically giving him a hug. They said their goodbyes and Steven went back to the base, laying down on his nest, falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see yall next chapter, it'll probably be later today so  stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conspiracy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fry cats</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do we finally get to meet a clan cat?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steven heard scratching outside their cave base, he went to go check it out. "STEEEEEVEN!" Somebody called, oh boy, it was one of the kittypets, Ronaldo. "Hey Ronaldo!" Steven greeted. "Hey Steven! I have a few questions, do you and your friends really eat rodents? Do you have supernatural powers? CAN YOU FLY??" Ronaldo asked. "Um... Yes... Maybe..? No..?" Steven told him, the gems told Steven that he was special but they never told him how or why. "BUT DO YOU BELIEVE IN CLAN CATS? I HEARD THEY EAT KITS AND SHARPEN THEIR CLAWS AND EAT BONES!" Ronaldo said in his usual annoyingly loud voice, his collar jingling everytime he moved. "Uh...." Steven smiled awkwardly. "WELL YOU SHOULD BELIEVE IN THEM! HAVE YOU SEEN ALL OF THE SCRATCH MARKS ON THE TWOLEG NEST WALLS? HAVE YOU SEEN ALL OF THE BONES LEFT IN OUR YARDS??" Ronaldo said. "I uh... no..." Steven was honestly kind of just suprised. "WELL THEN COME WITH ME! ILL SHOW YOU!" Ronaldo dragged Steven along with him to check it out.</p><p>"Woah... Do you really think there are cats that live in clans and want to destroy all kittypets and twolegs?" Steven asked, half scared half amazed. "SOME SAY THEY'VE SEEN THEM WITH THEIR OWN EYES!" Ronaldo grinned. "Woah really? Who?" Steven asked, curious to who he meant. "ME! I SWEAR IVE SEEN THEM AROUND HERE LEAVING BONES AROUND!" Ronaldo said. "THEY'RE ALWAYS DIRTY AND LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE IN FIGHTS!" He yelled. Steven stopped listening when he saw it getting dark. "Oh sorry Ronaldo! I should probably go back home, I'll come around tomorrow maybe." Steven said. "OH ALRIGHT BYE STEVEN!" <br/>Steven started walking away. "AND REMEMBER! THE CLAN CATS ARE ALWAYS WATCHING!" Ronaldo whisper yelled.</p><p>"Hey Amethyst, do you believe in clan cats?" Steven asked as he ate one of the mice he had caught. "No..? Why would I..?" Amethyst said to him. "Well Ronaldo said that he saw a clan cat once, he also said he saw scratches on his twoleg's nest and bones in his yard." Steven said. "He does know that those are just us right?" Amethyst said, finishing her mouse. "Whaaaa? But he said he saw clan cats!" Steven was disappointed. "Yeah, he also said he saw a snake cat, I dont know about you but I dont think they exist." Amethyst shrugged. "Ronaldo's gonna be so dissapointed when I tell him..." Steven sighed. "Well I mean, you dont have to tell him that it's not clan cats, you can just yknow, lie?" Amethyst said. "Lie..." Steven stood up, making a plan and walking away. "Hey Steven, you gonna finish that mouse?" Amethyst called after him. He shook his head. Amethyst took the mouse and swallowed it whole, coughing up the bones after.</p><p>Steven had gone out to the forest. "He said they were dirty right...? I can do that..." He said, jumping in a mud puddle, rolling around in it. "And looked like they were just in a fight.... Something red.... Oh! Deathberries!" He looked around to see if he could find any deathberry plants, he found one and crushed the berries, smearing it on his face. He went over to a puddle to see his reflection. "Perfect!" He smiled, giving the best growl he could. He started walking to the twolegplace. Once he got to the twolegplace he hid. He waited for Ronaldo to hop the fence. Once he did he jumped out. "CLAN CATS ARE REAL AND WE'RE HERE TO KILL ALL KITTYPETS!" Steven yelled in the lowest voice he could manage. "Oh! Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ronaldo grabbed a rock, throwing it at Steven, knocking him out. </p><p>"WAKEY WAKEY CLAN CAT!" Ronaldo said, forcing Steven's eyes open. The first thing Steven saw was Ronaldo, behind Ronaldo was a smaller and terrified kittypet, it was Ronaldo's brother, Peedee. Steven tried screaming but he was stopped by the stick that was in his mouth. There was a loud noise and then he saw Garneteyes, Amethyst and Pearldance standing outside the abandoned twoleg nest they were in. "UNHAND HIM!" Garneteyes yelled. "GIVE US BACK OUR STEVEN OR ELSE!" Pearldance squawked. "NOBODY MESSES WITH STE-MAN!" Amethyst called, pulling out her spiked vine. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS ISNT STEVEN ITS A CLA-" Ronaldo was stopped by by Peedee who was now untying Steven. "HERE! JUST DONT HURT US!" Peedee was crying at this point. "BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND! THATS A CLAN CAT NOT STE-" Ronaldo was stopped as Steven shook off all the mud. "OH NO! THE CLAN CATS HAVE TRANSFORMED YOU!" Ronaldo was horrified. "NO! IM NOT A CLAN CAT! CLAN CATS DONT EXIST! IM STEVEN!" Steven yelled, Pearldance and Garneteyes were talking quietly, Amethyst joining in too. "But- but I dont understand! The bones!" Ronaldo said. "That was us..." Steven loo,ed away. "But the claw marks! Those had to be from clan cats! I know it!" Ronaldo still wanted to believe. "That... was us too... I'm sorry for lying to you.. you too Peedee..." Steven hung his head. "Its okay Ste-' Peedee was cut off by his brothers sigh. "Just... go away..." Ronaldo sighed dramatically again. "O-okay..." Steven led the crystal gems out of the abandoned twoleg nest.</p><p>A few days after the clan cat incident Ronaldo had come to apologize for hitting Steven with a rock and gagging him with a sick... and tying him up... Steven forgave him, he knew that Ronaldo was just doing what he thought was the best thing to do. He heard the rogues quietly chatting about clan cats in their part of the base but he didn't think anything of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not yet lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A hole lot of nonsense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coming soon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming soon!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this, if you did please leave a kudos but you dont have to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>